The Uni Baby
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Leah phones up Ste, asking him to come to see her at Uni but when him and Brendan get there they find out that Leah has given birth and they also find out who the dad is. (Sorry for the rubbish Title and Summary)


_**This one shot is for StendanMoustache as she has been looking for a fic like this and she can not find one and she asked me to write it or her.**_

_**By the way Leah is 20 in this story**_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes that are in this.**_

Xxx

It was a warm Friday morning and Ste was in the deli, when he was serving his last customer, his phone had rung and he had seen that it was Leah.

**_* Ste and Leah phone convo*_**

_**" Hi dad how are you and Brendan."**_

_**" Yeah were good, how are you and how is Uni going"**_

_**" Yeah it's going good, just wondering if the both of you where coming up to visit me tomorrow.**_

_**" Yeah if you want. Have you seen much of your mam and Lucas."**_

_**" You have just missed them, they have just gone back home now, and they are also coming back to see me then as well."**_

_**" Okay then, what time do you want us there by."**_

_**" Erm, say about 12pm or something like that." **_

_**" Yeah okay then, we will see you then, oh will you be meeting me and Bren at the Uni gates.**_

_**" Yes dad, I will meet you and Brendan there. I have to go now I have a childcare course now."**_

_**"Okay, darling will see you tomorrow." **_

Xxx

When the phone call had ended, Ste had seen the time on the clock and he had took off his apron and he kocked off all of the lights and he went to lock the deli door and he went to the club to see Brendan.

When he had got inside the club, he went upstairs and went in to the office and he seen that Brendan was on the soaf asleep, he closed the office door and went up to the sofa and he tapped Brendan on his shoulder and he woke up.

When Brendan woke up, he had seen that Ste was in the room he smiled up at him and he sat up on the sofa, when he had moved Ste had sat beside him and he took hold of his hand.

**_" Oh god, what time is it Steven."_**

**_" It's 7:30pm, and I have something to tell you."_**

**_" Oh yeah, what is it."_**

**_" Well Leah had phoned me up just before and she asked me if we wanted to go and see her tomorrow and I said yes, is that okay with you."_**

**_" Of course it's okay, what time are we seing her at."_**

**_" We are seen her at 12."_**

**_" That's good, are Amy and Lucas seeing Leah as well." _**

**_" Yeah they are. so are we going home so we can have an early night."_**

**_" Yeah come on then."_**

After they had finished talking, they had got off the sofa and they had went up to the office and Brendan had opened it, they had walked out of the door holding hands.

When they had walked out of the club, they had walked to Ste's flat when they had walked inside, when they had got to the living room Brendan had locked the door, he had seen that Ste was not there so he went in to the bedroom and he seen that Ste was lying on top of the bedcovers asleep.

Brendan had shut the door and he went up to the bed and he called out for Ste to wake up and once Ste did he got off the bed and he and Brendan got undressed and they got in to bed and they fell to sleep ready for meeting Leah tomorrow.

Xxx _The Next Day_

Ste was the first one to wake up and he had seen that Brendan had his arm around his body, Ste had removed Brendan's arm from his body and he woke him up.

Ste had seen they time and he had seen that it said 10am and he was rushing around, he wanted to be on the road by now so that they would miss the traffic but that was not going to happen, he got off the bed and he went to the bathroom to have a quick wash and when he got back to his bedroom, he had seen that Brendan was up and dressed and now he wa just waiting for Ste.

After Ste had got dressed in to some clothes, he and Brendan had left the flat and they got in to the car and they drove to Manchster, where Leah was doing her Uni degrees.

When they got on to the moto way, they had seen that the roads where empty, Ste could still not believe that Leah was at Uni, he always new that Leah would do something good in her life and he is glad that she is there doing a course that she wanted to do.

When Leah had left school, she had went on to college and she did some courses on childcare and once she had done them, she moved to Manchester to be with Amy and Lucas, but more to the point Amy as Amy was pregnant and Leah wanted to know how to look after a baby and all them fiddly parts that she needed for the course, Brendan had payed for Leah to go to Uni, even though Amy had argued with him saying that he did not need to do this, he still went away and did it.

Ste had fell asleep in the car and he woke up by Brendan's hand on his leg and he squeezed it, Ste had smiled at him and he realised that they where outside the Uni that Leah was at, they had seen that it was 12pm so they had waited in the car outside the gates for Leah to come and find them.

As the time went on, Ste was looking at Brendan and he was confused at how Leah was not here for them, Ste's phone had went off and he had seen that it was Amy and he answered it. She had told them that they need to drive to the hospital as there was something wrong with Leah and she wanted them by her side.

When ste had ended the call, he told Brendan that they need to get there now, Brendan could see that Ste was crying and he told him that Leah would be okay as she was a brave woman and she could get through anything.

When tehy got to the hospital, they had both got out for the car and they went up to the receptionist and they asked her where Leah was, when she told them they had went through the double doors and wthen they got to her room they had seen that Luacs was stading outside, they heard some screaming coming from Leah's room, Ste was about to open the door but someone had opened it from the other side and he had seen that it was the Doctor.

When the Doctor had came out of the room he had a smile on his face and he went up to Lucas first and he told him that he could go in first and then the Doctor had walked away, Ste was looking confused and he wanted to go in there but Brendan had told him to wait and he did.

Amy had came out of the room not long after Lucas had went in and when she had seen Ste, she went up to him and she gave him a big hug and she told the both of them to go in to the room, when Ste stopped hugging Amy he had walked up to the door and he looked at Brendan and he opened it.

Ste had went in to the room and he had seen that Leah was sitting up on the bed and she smiled at him and Brendan they the both of them had went to hug her.

_**" So Leah, what's going on."**_

_**" Well dad's why don't you have a look at where Lucas is standing."**_

Ste had walked up to where Lucas was and he had seen that Leah had given birth to identical twin boys. Set had took the other one out of the basket and he walked back up to Brendan and Leah.

_**" Aww, darling there so cute, why did you not call me and Brendan earlier for."**_

_**" Well I was about to and then my waters broke and it was a good job at mam and Lucas where with me."**_

_**" So who is the dad then."**_

Just as Leah was about to replie, the door had opened and Tom Cunningham had walked through the door and he went up to her.

_**" Awh, baby I'm so sorry I missed the birth, my manager would not let me leave even though I told him what was going on.**_

_**" It's okay Tom."**_

_**" Tom make sure that you will look after these three won't you."**_

_**" Yes Mr Hay I will.**_

_**" Oh dad."**_

_**" Yeah darling."**_

_**" Happy Birthday."**_

_**" Awh, thank you, and thank you for giving be two grandsons as well."**_

Ste had went up to Leah and he kissed her on her cheek and when he looked behine him, he had seen that Brendan was crying, Ste had went up to him and he placed a passionate kiss on to his lips.

When they had stopped kissing, all of them where talking on there futures now as they had two new editions added to their familes.

The End.

Xxx

_**Sorry if this is crap, just let me know and i will delete it.**_

_**I hope that StendanMoustache likez this.**_


End file.
